Jack Torrance
John Daniel Edward "Jack" Torrance was the protagonist and antagonist in the Stephen King novel The Shining, the 1980 film adaptation by Stanley Kubrick, the 1997 miniseries by Mick Garris, and the 2016 opera by the Minnesota Opera Company. He is ranked #25 in AFI's greatest movie villains of all time. Physical Appearance The Shining (book) The only defining attributes that are touched on in the novel is Jacks longer hair, and reddish blonde color. The Shining (film) The Shining (miniseries) The Shining (opera) Personality Biography The Shining (book) Jack is the husband of Wendy Torrance, the father of Danny Torrance and Lucy Stone, and the grandfather of Abra Stone; he was an author and former teacher, who accepts a position as winter caretaker of the Overlook Hotel in Colorado, so he has an opportunity to finish his book. The evil spirits, which inhabit the hotel, drive him crazy and force him to attempt to murder his family with a roque mallet. However, Danny also has some psychic ability, which he uses to try to protect Jack. They escape, but unfortunately, Jack regains his sanity too late and the hotel boiler explodes, killing him as well as destroying the hotel. The Shining (film) In the movie, directed by Stanley Kubrick, Jack (played by Jack Nicholson) freezes to death after chasing Danny into a hedge maze and getting lost. The Shining (miniseries) In the 1997 miniseries, which is more true to the book, Jack is played by Steven Weber. Doctor Sleep (book) Jack appears in the novel Doctor Sleep, in which his son Danny (now known as Dan) discovers that he has a half-sister named Lucy, and a niece named Abra who has similar abilities to him, only more powerful. Dan sees a vision of his father at what used to be the Overlook Hotel near the end of the novel. Halloween Horror Nights James Franco and Chris Bauer alternate playing the role of Jack Torrance in the Universal Studios Hollywood's Halloween Horror Nights 2017 theme The Shining, although there are several actors who play the role, all wearing a matching face mask. Jack is initially seen typing at his typewriter before getting up, grabbing his ax, and jumping out at the viewer, swinging his ax, as they turn the corner. He then jumps out four more times until he is seen in the bathroom in the caretaker's apartment. He will jump out at you one more time before he appears in the room with Hallorann's dead body. He jumps out four more times before he is seen frozen at the end of the maze. Appearances * The Shining (book) * The Shining (film) * The Shining (miniseries) * The Shining (opera) * Doctor Sleep * Halloween Horror Nights Videos The Shining (film) File:The Shining - Jack's nightmare File:The Shining - Radio silence File:The Shining - Mad Jack File:The Shining - The interview File:The Shining - Disturbance File:The Shining - Nightmares File:The Shining - Father and son File:The Shining - Responsibilities File:The Shining - Here's Johnny! File:The Shining - I never touched him File:The Shining - Driving File:The Shining - Suspicion File:The Shining - Rude Jack File:The Shining - Scary Jack File:The Shining - Locked in the storage room File:The Shining - Jack's death File:The Shining - The photo Category:Characters Category:The Shining (film) Category:The Shining (book) Category:The Shining (miniseries) Category:The Shining (hhn) Category:Doctor Sleep Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Ghosts